Soul Scars
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A seiries of one shots posted as the muse hits. Gaa/hin, Ino/Naru, Sakura/Sasuke, Tem/Shika
1. Chapter 1

This idea was taken from that done to death tumblr prompt. You'll be pleased to know Above you is not abandoned.

* * *

Gaara screamed the first time it appeared. A deep cut just above his knee, no blood, but he could see the bone.

He was still screaming as it faded away ten minutes later. He had never had an injury before. His sand shield had always protected him.  
Baki explained that it was his soul mate who had been injured and that's why it appeared. That just irritated him more. He was to be Kazekage he didn't want to be caught up worrying about a mysterious soul mate all the time. But he did worry about them, they seemed to get injured a lot, skinned knees, deep black bruises and once a long cut from his torso to his pelvis.

He suspected his soul mate was a ninja too. He knew enough to know he would probably never meet her, him, them. They obviously weren't from his hidden village because he would have heard of someone getting cut from sternum to pelvis now that he had risen to the mantle. The scar never faded too, meaning it had been treated with poison. He suspected that his soul mate had probably died. He had read about that happening after Baki had introduced the concept to him.

After the fourth Shinobi war, more scars had appeared it seems his soul mate had survived after all. He had added some of his own to her as well, a distinctive deep cut on his fore arm.

As Kakashi took over as Hokage, Gaara travelled to Konoha with his siblings. Temari was moving there in a few months, her soul mate a Konoha ninja called giant-pain-in-his-ass Nara. Kankuro's soul mate was a civilian he suspected because he only ever got small burns on his arms. Kankuro hadn't met them yet.

Naruto got married to his soulmate, a small women with long blonde hair called Ino. Sakura and Sasuke were happy with each other, though privately Gaara thought that was a very strange relationship, he never saw them touch each other. Gaara suspected he would like to touch his soul mate, the tender moments between pain in his ass and his sister were very sweet. Though he would never tell her that.  
It was at their wedding, Naruto and Ino's that is. That he saw her, the small bridesmaid with long purple hair and a distinctive scar on her arm, that matched his own, the cut of her dress showing a cut between her breasts.

He knew he was in trouble, the eyes alone told him his soul mate was a Hyuuga. The unmarked forehead told him she was THE Hyuuga, the heir. Gaara privately suspected Rock Lee's teammate also an Hyuuga would kill him. The woman spotted him, she scanned him briefly, and he could tell she already knew he was her soulmate, she winked and turned back to the bride.

Hinata was amazing, she accosted him after the ceremony, pushed up his sleeve, and demanded to know how on earth he had been stupid enough to get a cut like that, he was Kazekage for Kami's sake. Gaara just stared at her, last time he had seen this women she hadn't even been able to meet anyone's eyes, now she growling at him because of an injury he had received a year ago? Yet he found himself quite unable to look away. She went on to tell him off about the amount of ink stains he got on a daily basis, did he not realize they transferred to her as well. In the end he kissed her just to shut her up. Best decision he ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

Temari had known about soul scars since she was small. Ink stains, grass stains, wounds, they came and they went. She knew she was giving her soulmate just as many as he gave her. Though the grass stains perplexed her, having grown up in the desert.

She accepted that her soulmate was from another wetter village and it was likely she would never meet them. She didn't grow up with open villages so when they were given their orders to go to Konoha and invade using the Chunnin exams as a cover.

Then unexpected turn, during the finals she found herself paired with the laziest boy on the planet. He had to pushed into the arena by his loud obnoxious blonde friend. For a lazy boy he proved surprisingly agile and avoided with attacks with an ease she did not expect from a boy who had to be pushed into the arena. She had watched his fight in the primlianaries and knew he used shadows. So she wasn't stupid enough to follow him into the shadows. Trying to use her fan to her advantage. She had to give credit where it was due he was a clear thinker. Strategy appeared to be his strong point, luckily it was hers too.

He was watching the clouds in the middle of a match instead of focussing on the battle how could he be so lazy. She unleashed a windstorm that left him hiding behind the trees. Confident in her ability to outlast him she kept hitting him with storms until he sent shadows bounding towards her which she managed to dodge. But it just fell short, she needed to finish this quickly.

It was truly unexpected when he started to out think her. A little boy like that. A little _lazy_ boy like that.

Then she was trapped. Just like that. It was then she finally noticed his bruises. She had done some damage not enough to win, then he gave up.

When he let her go, and she got a chance to duck into the bathroom before the invasion began in truth, she saw matching bruises.

 _Did it have to be the laziest genius she had ever met?_

A little boy like that. Her soulmate. A ninja in the village they were about to invade.

When it was all over, and her little brother was suddenly a new much less psychopathic man though his reaction when he noticed his soul scar had Temari crying in laughter, in the privacy of her own suite of course. She didn't have a death wish. She sweet talked her little brother the brand new Kazekage into sending her to Konoha as an ambassador to the new Hokage Tsundae. There she could keep an eye on the cry baby lazy genius. He knew, she knew he knew. But she wasn't ready yet.

Just before they went to fight Madara, he did something completely unexpected. He kissed her, the heat searing through her veins, and she clung hopelessly to him, wanting to hit him, _hard,_ but at the same time not wanting it to end. Needing him to keep kissing her. He pulled away, and she found herself wishing he hadn't as he leaned his forehead against the cool metal of her forehead protector.

"Just in case, I couldn't go forward into this fight without doing that,"

Unexpected for a lazy man.


	3. Chapter 3

Ino knew from the time she was a little girl that Naruto was her soulmate. She ignored it for years, and years. Ino didn't want it to be true, but the scars she hid on her own cheeks those scars her parents had hid every day of her life. How could Ino not know? She knew that he got beaten up more times than she could count as a child before they were even in school. She nearly always had bruises from him. She resented the hell out of him, simply for not being Sasuke-kun. So she hid her soul mate. Sometime soul mates didn't end up together anyway. The boy was so dense he wouldn't even realize he had a soul mate.

It wasn't until she saw his dedication around being Sasuke back that she began to reconsidered Naruto. He got stronger and stronger, he saved the village, he saved the world. He got really smart, so she wasn't too surprised when she opened her door and found him on her doorstep, holding a old plant in his hand.

"Have you packed?" he asked, and she glared no idea what he was on about, he let out a sigh. "Hokage compound are you coming or not?"

Number one surprising ninja indeed.


End file.
